camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Head.Boy.Hog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Thebiguglyalien page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PerseusJackson (Talk) 2011-04-02T00:40:52 Planning Me and two other users just finished an IRC meeting. We've got some basic ideas. Here's a summary: We're going to make a quiz like the one on the HogwartsRPG. We're going to have a page for cabins, and maybe other things too. Do you have any ideas? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm still working on this. Like I said, we're still in the planning stage. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Does she know anything about Percy Jackson? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It would be difficult for her if she doesn't. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) What's your opinion about asking what everyone wants to be, and let them say? (They won't have 100% control) Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:55, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Of course. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Maybe in a little bit. (No offense. I just don't want 100 admins.) You're okay with that, right? I promise though, you will probably get them eventually if you hang out here. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) What do you think about this? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Maybe admins can play gods sometimes. Like I said, we're still working on it. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow. That's lucky. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Please do. That would be appreciated. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm here! --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC) logo Oh, I could have done a logo if you wanted, I can also do favicons, although I think I'd need to be an admin to post the logo.... --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) what do you guys want for a favicon?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:34, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but you are to come to me with final approval alright? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 16:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) You can request a character here if you'd like one. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 20:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Read the page. It should explain it. You just name what you'd like in a new forum, and an admin will go through to see if it's okay. I recommend you place multiple suggestions so you won't get dissipointed if one doesn't work out. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 20:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Look at the forum. Once we've decided on your character, you can make a page for him. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 20:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) yes and yes..........[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) yes [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Only about a hundred times each........no lie.............i am a bookworm [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) sure.........tell me when ........i need to leave a message and i wil be there.............you go now ?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:11, April 3, 2011 (UTC) No idea. How far did you get on the HP RPG? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 18:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Do you have ''any ideas for anything people can do here? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 18:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC) That reminds me. I made Monster Combat Training. It has its own special teacher. An adult son of Hermes who had no where else to go. I'm thinking about making a weapon teaching place as well. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 18:34, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Cabins I wouldn't have a problem with the Capture the Flag agreement, however, as I've already made treaties with Nike's cabin and Nyx's cabin regarding that, I'm not sure if we are allowed to have more then 3 teams treatied together for CtF. You'll have to ask admin's. As far as quests go, I have no problem with that.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:26, April 6, 2011 (UTC) yes[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:29, April 6, 2011 (UTC) online I'm around yes..--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 00:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) BachLynn told me to do it yesterday. You probably just saw it. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 00:06, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Affiliates Sure, sounds good. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 00:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Nice. We don't have a section for affiliates on this wiki yet. When there is one, I'll make sure it gets put in there. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 00:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Treaty with Vulcan We, the Hephaestus cabin, would like to make a treaty for alliance in quests and capture the flag, we offer up priority in repairs and upgrades to armor and weapons (If the camp needs us to finish something or we are in the middle of a project we will need to finish that first). What do you think? "Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 01:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Check the page where you requested your rights. I vote for you :) Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 13:05, April 16, 2011 (UTC) By the way, my character here is Coraline Ambrosia if you want your character to be her friend at camp half blood :) Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 13:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome :) The people here can I trust you and I sure do. :) Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 13:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) That's alright. I was a bit confused with the reply, but I'm sure that whenever they need a rollback here, they'd chose you hopefully. :) Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 13:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome :) Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 13:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) yep i'm here too. i think i might've even came before you. i am in the Poseidon cabin so our characters are cousins. good to see you. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 14:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) oh well i came shortly after it was made. thats how i got poseidon. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 14:39, April 16, 2011 (UTC) do you want to go on chat? if you do just go onto the user rights request page and i have a convo open and started but i don't have anyone on yet. if you want to just show up. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 14:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) yeah sure. why not. i'll join. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 14:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Wiki:IRC so they kinda have it. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 15:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) remove those categories from your user page [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the promotion :D "Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 16:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) some people use their own talk pages.........easier to follow in archives [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) i know.........we might do an affiliates with them you see [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:31, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I realized that now....tired "Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 17:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Let's admit it, Zeus can be a jerk sometimes (you didn't hear that from me). I suggest you just write that you sent an Iris message. I think he should have a negative reaction to it though. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 19:29, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I would very much like to accept immediately but do you realize that this agreement will basically mean that almost every cabin is allied? CTF cannot happen if everyone is friends. I'll have to think about it. Flamefang 22:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I agree. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 23:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I will later. The quest system is still in the testing stage. That's the main reason for Jordan's quest. I don't want people requesting something that isn't done yet. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 23:12, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Demeter's Cabin. Nice to meet you. Hope we can get along well as siblings.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 02:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) hey don't you want to create a page for your character? bro?Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 11:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ......everybody wants to be Zeus's kid...........in a week i will remove the zeus's ban done [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:21, April 23, 2011 (UTC) why do you have a template for your signature [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:43, April 26, 2011 (UTC) don't create personal templates..................put it in your sandbox [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) sure[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) your welcome [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ok sure......and see here [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC) just make it [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:58, May 8, 2011 (UTC) i know........it was an accidnet [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 20:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Not sure what you mean... can you perhaps rephrase the question? Flamefang 23:53, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Not sure which characters you're talking about Flamefang 23:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC)